ztvrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Prehistoric Park: The Next Chapter
"Prehistoric Park: The Next Chapter" is a role play created by user Cryptid 9 (Now inactive), it continues the story of Prehistoric Park, but with new characters and creatures. After awhile, Cryptid9 asked to close down Prehistoric Park: The Next Chapter, himself leaving the Rp, but the other members of the Rp (such as myself) did not want to close it down, so Jinouga took control of the Rp. Though quite ironically, the Rp ended not long after this, but a second Rp (Season 2) was created, and its still in use today and continued until Season 3. "''Extinction, doesn't have to be forever" - The Park's motto,'' Summary When Nigel Marvin passed away 7 years after Prehistoric Park was made, the government shut down the park, returning all the animals back to their timeline and destroying all traces of the park. For more than 9 years, no one ever gave a thought about the park, that is until a man named Spener Sherbanee discovered the portal rods in an antique shop, and did some research. After learning about Prehistoric Park, Nigel and the portal rods, he decided to rebuild a legacy, he purchased some land in South Africa containing a whole range of enviroments surrounded by mountains on three sides, the Indian Ocean on the forth. There he built a new park, called Prehistoric Park, a remake of the original. Once the park was built, Spencer hired some crew; Dameon Bakker (Head secuirty and time traveller), Thomas Williams (Time traveller and keeper), Guinevere Arterton (Head vet and time traveller) and Danny *Last name unknown* (Time traveller, keeper). After their first meeting, they decided on a mission to the Triassic period (Wich Guinevere did not take part in), during this mission, they collected a Placerias, an Arizonasaurus, two Postosuchus (One of each gender), a Nicrosaurus, a flock of Coelophysis, a Peteinosaurus, a Gojirasaurus ''and a ''Desmatosuchus. in this mission, we learn that Danny isn't right in the head, and nearly gets himself get killed by petting an ''A''rizonasaurus, which Dameon then tranqualises, also tranqualising Danny. Meanwhile, back at the park, two new employees arrived; Alexi *Last name unknown* (Keeper) and Cole Winter (Animal tranqualizer), but everyone calls him Snow. Four days after the mission, Guinevere discovered a baby Tarbosaurus in a truck, because she was pure black, Guin named her Midnight. Midnight got into the park when Spencer was testing out the portal rods (before the park opened), she snuck through into the present unnoticed. Two new employess also arrived, Eric Wall and Jak. Meanwhile, Danny goes back in time without permission and steals a Utahraptor egg, which hatches back at the park with Danny and Jak. Guin and Spencer barge in and tranqualise the two, taking the baby Utahraptor and returning it home, locking Danny and Jak in containment cells. But the two escape and go back to the Cretaceous, but they end up trapped there, and are killed by a pack of Utahraptors. At the same time, Joseph (Joe) Speedwater, the newest time traveller arrived at the park. One month later, everyone arrives at the meeting room (Except for Joe), Dameon and Spencer get in a fight, due to Spencer getting angry at Dameon taking control over everything, Guin thankfully breaks it up, Dameon leaving the room in a huff. Joe arrives at this point, and introduces himself to the team. Not long later, Spencer, Guin and Thomas head back to Early Cretaceous Africa, accidently leaving Joe behind back at the park, he decides to go feed the animals. Meanwhile, in the Cretaceous, Guin discovers a wounded Ouranosaurus, while she treats it, Spencer and Thomas head off to look for some more animals, discovering a whole herd of Ouranosaurus, Lurdusaurus and a Nigersaurus, suddenly, a roar causes a stampede, thinking quickly, Thomas and Spencer activate the portals, capturing all the Dinosaurs but one of the Ouranosaurus which is unfortunetely killed by a Sarcosuchus. A second Sarcosuchus leaps out of the water and attacks the two, but Dameon appears just in the nick of time and tranqualizes it. Back, more than half of the herbivores escape the holding pen and rampage around the park, the Nigersaurus breaking its way into the Gojirasaurus exhibet, which escapes and nearly kills Joe, Eric just saving him by tranqualizing it. Meanwhile, in the Cretaceous, Dameon reveals his latest project, portal bouys, which are portals that work in water, Spencer goes and helps Guin with the Ouranosaurus, bringing it back to the park, while Dameon and Thomas set up a boat to bring back the Sarcosuchus, successfully doing so, while Guin and Spencer transport the injured Ouranosaurus back to the park. The attempt to bring back the herd end up with a stampede however,just when a new time-traveller named Barry Morrison arrives on the park.Shortly after,there was a short moment in which Joe and Barry try to rescue a Peteinosaurus which ends up in the Gojirasaurus exhibit.After a wait,Joe accidentally activates the Time Portal leading to the future as a Carakiller and a Babookari chases in the park. The team ends up going to the future and bringing back some more Babookari.A Future Predator which is a bat descendant enters the time portal while the team is on the mission. After the accidental mission,there is a short wait before the mission to the Late Triassic Europe where the team catches several more animals including an injured Nothosaurus,Eudimorphodon which get shot in the wing,and Joe's pet Skippy,a Schleromochlus. After the mission,the group track several weird animal deaths leading to a nest.The group then found the body of Spencer Sherbanee,the former owner with the park narrowly avoiding lawsuit. In season 2,the park flourished under Dameon's control.From the large Tyrannosuchus to the small Bluelace the Caudipteryx(Barry's pet),some dozens of species are added.Although there is many new staffs such as Alder,Joe also depart from the park after a drug accident.Dameon and the returning Guin married shortly after rescuing Nigel Marven from being stranded in the Jurassic.The season ends with Dameon almost getting shot by an assassin. Season 3,shortly after the marriage,Dameon and Guin have a honeymoon with the Jurassic.Several events happened with the encounter of Joe(Now a poacher)and a firecracker incident.Midnight have a mate as the team planned a mission.However,Barry from the future of an alternate timeline went to the Park for an unspecified reason. After Future Barry decided to become a member of the Park temporarily,the mission continues to the Germany Eocene.Several creatures including Gastornis,Leptictidium,and a Darwinius was caught by the team.Alder however,was attacked by Pristichampsus. The mission last consinderably long after handling with injured Alder,James the new member,Jackson escaping from Hospital,and a staff having suicide on the Tyrannosuchus exhibit. The mission ends as the two Barry along with the pet Bluelace have a trouble getting chased by a Future Predator before managing to kill it. After a short break,the Park is currently in a plan of a new mission(In which Alatreon,Dameon's roleplayer stated that the mission have something to do with Carnotaurus.)